


A Daydream trapped in a nightmare (on pause )

by Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buttercry oc, F/M, Identity Reveal, My First Fanfic, Nightmares for the cinimon roll, dont hate me, i hope you enjoy, that was a long tag, there is no real death just dream/Nightmare and I will only describe a few in full details, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii/pseuds/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth has been sending out loads of akumas lately,well more than usual and its has left the 2 heros knackered.Marinette suspects something big happening but she doesn't know what yet.<br/>Adrien loves this chance to be free for longer but when the akumatised victim called buttercry (oc) uses a strange spell that can make someone's nightmares come to life can fu and Ladybug help Adrien after he is thrown off in battle?And can The lucky cleanse (the ladybugs who repair everything) Help or is he destianted to have bad luck ? You can find out here from your Kwamii Catbug friend But you can call me sparky xD<br/>(A.N)<br/>This is my fist fic don't hate me xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another day another Villan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys TheLady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii here,ever since I have read Fanfics on here after getting into the miraculous fanland about 3-4 months ago(?) Anyway on my notpad I have the basic version of chapters 1-7 I hope it will get better as the fic goes along since I will be used to it anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry for waffling. U_U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party just ts started nothing huge yet =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short... I'll promise to do more in the future , _ ,  
> I'm thinking of posting ATM once or twice a week then as it progresses make it once anyway Enjoy

It was a crisp winter morning in Paris,and what was left of last nights weather: Rain was running down the gutters,The frost covered the grass like a icy-white blanket and the trees no longer bared there leaves,conserving there energy for the long winter months,winter was definitely in full fledge.

"Marinettttteeee!,Marinette,get up you are going to be late for school!" Tikki said in a hushed voice not to disturb her chosens parents. for a small sprite-like creature she had a lot of will to make sure her chosen did the right things and not get up late Tikki  gingerly tapped her shoulder,"Just...5...more minutes mum.."Came Marinette's half hearted reply,words slurred still not fully with the world,She abruptly woken up Her mind violently snapping into awearness."Oh no no no I'm going to be late AGAIN and ms. buster didn't look exactly happy last time I turned up late due to a akuma....." Cartoon images of a angry teacher beckoning  a Innocent Marinette appeared in her mind and she shuddered."Well it would help if you got ready first, " Tikki reminds her breaking Marinette out of her over dramatic moment and is left giggling softly.

As soon as she was ready she grabbed a crossiant,kissed her parents goodbye and ran out of the door,Her dark raven-blue hair flowing behind her in both the wind and her speed in its signature pigtails.Marinette sighed She loved school of course she got to see Alya,Nino And all her classmates especially her Sweet Adrien,Although there was one thing she could rely on a certain Chloe and a innocent Sabrina who followed in her footsteps blindly would be there to mock her,She was thankful she was able to stand up to Chloe to a point though.

Finally she arrived,Pushing the heavy doors gingerly,She had made it on time although the was panting as if she had ran a marathon but still she had made it.Sounds of sneakers filled her ears as 2 hands touched her shoulder and she jerked back in a sceaed manor followed by a slight laughter.Alya."Hah..hey girl sorry didn't mean to scare you but anyway its nice to see  **You** of all people on time today!" Alya cooed not wanting to startle her more.Mari rolled her eyes  _Funny_ she thought but just smiled politely."Hey girl you look tired this morning are you OK ?"Alya Asked observing her heavy lidded eyes."I'm fine Alya." She replyed flattly as Alya put a finger to her chin "You and Adrien are so made for each over He turned up early today too and he looked tired Maybe even tireder than you." Alya deadpanned.Mari just shrugged as a reply

* * *

 

It was a half hour into physics, Adriens favrioute lesson when it was abruptly stopped when the Ladyblog messgaed. **Beep**! Marinette picked up her phone.The notification had 4 ladybug spots Which on the moniter read Akuma

  1. One was a less urgent matter e.g cat in a tree
  2. Two was a fire but a small one
  3. Three was a major fire
  4. Four was a A akuma victim
  5. And 5 was none other than a  **Sighting of Hawkmoth** himslf



Marinette had to give it Alya it was well organised she read the description  a fan left

 

**_LB,CN_ **

**_There has been a sighting of a Akuma victim who looks like a butterfly in a blue waist coat,He is releasing these strange clouds that make Sad but nothing really happens but he seems powerful please hurry,He has been spotted by a place called 'Fu's Miraculous Massarge shop' Please hurry_ **

_**Lb_CN_Fan1610** _

Marinette sighed Hawkmoth was planning something She knew it reasontly he had been sending out akumas,Well more than useal for him something big was going on but he didn't know what yet she just hoped it would stop soon though."Excuse me ms. Please may I go to the bathroom?"Adrien asked raising his hand wildly with the teacher to nod "Can I too please?" Marinette said half a second later."Don't forget to collect your homework at the end of class..."The teacher replied.Then she sighed she was talking to the wall again.

"Tikki I don't know why there are so many villains reasontly but this isn't good this one seems strangely doing nothing which userly means he's stronger than he seems." Marinette flatly said to her kwami and nodded having a twin look concern as her chosen. "there's not time to waste, **TIKKI SPOTS ON!** " The small ladybug like kwami was absorbed into into the black,shiney,magic earnings she was bound to.A mix of pink  and red sparkles formed And flashes that would temporarily blind the naked eye as her leather looking get up formed complete with her magic yo yo as she bounded out the window of the bathroom.Now to meet with that kitty cat.

In the other bathroom her love was talking to his kwami, plagg,who was of course eating cheese,Camembert to be exact Just like marinette and Tikki  had a twin look of concern except with Adrien and plagg,plaggs look was more cynical than worried but Adrien expected that ."Lets hope LBs already there. **PLAGG CLAWS OUT!** "Adrien called despite his tierness he had his signature Cheshire grin shone all the way through his transformation as his suit materialised around him ,black cat ears and tail to complete the look as he vaulted out into the morning fog,Everything was a sea of dark colours save for the pawprints on his baton and ring which where shining a lime green as he ran to the area of the Akuma site,he looked to be staying there and despite everything his smirk never left his face as his hair blew in the wind this was going to be easy right?

Nothing could stop chat he was free as a bird as he continued to smirk

Another day Another villain another Akuma.

           

 


	2. butterCry (round 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things get going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Feline more generous than usual today like chat and climatica/Stormy weather so I made chapter 2 I kinda wanted to upload it today xD

Over a few more buildings Chat went His collar bell chiming every once in the while in the cool winter wind,Chat who was thanking his suit for not getting hypothermia because even through the suit it felt cold ,he Was looking for his lady no sign yet.

But then he heard it,He didn't know his grin could get any larger but it did."Hey kitty over here I bet you missed me."Ladybug said sweetly Big blue eyes making contact with his green."I did m'lady Of course what's this tomcat without his lovebug "He playfully replied earning a small facepalm from lady as they headed to the Akuma area."Let's hope he's not as dangerous as he seems."Chat said flatly as ladybug nodded as they reached the area the Akuma was in.

* * *

 

The Akuma wasn't much taller than a young adult,A pair of purple-blue wings sprouting from his back,his head covered in a mask and visior with real antennas sticking out ,A full blue waistcoat and bottoms match,a Red bow tie and black matching style shoes,Nothing That looked Akumatised.Strange.Then she saw it

a small butterfly broach that seemed to have 1 wing broke,maybe that's why he was Akumatised?It glistened a Nightmare purple then he spoke his voice regal and A bit angry."Ladyrat and Chat the Ally cat come out I have a nice little surprise for you I may chuck away if you give me your miraculous,It's not a bad deal if you ask me hmm?" The villan spoke voice slightly distorted but still sent shivers down the bravest of spines.Yes he looked and sounded kind of scarey but What on earth was his power? Was he trying to throw them in the deep end?So many questions filled ladybugs head as she whispered to chat "I think the Akuma is in that small broken pin on his shirt can you see it?" Chat nodded as the distorted purple came into view "Need me to lend a helping paw?"Chat whispered back she nodded "can you distract him for a while? " He nodded He was scared truly scared but he wanted.to do it for his lady.He gulped and jumped down

"Ugh the cat where's the rat."The villan asked chat shrugged and laughed nervously as the villan brought out a huge tear shaped Balloon filled with liquid,he does with ease.Chat Wondered what on earth was in them but he didn't want to find out.

Slowly he was losing energy Due to exhaustion,He was now Extremely thankful for the cat reflexes plagg gave him or dodging in this game of Villan-v-cat dodgeball batting the occasional one back and forth he wondered if his lady had a plan yet.

* * *

Ladybug zipped between buildings looking for a opening spot to grab the pin but no luck (A.N ironic for ladyluck XD) she felt bad leaving Chat to deal with butterCry alone but she knew he would be up to it.

Out of ideas she called down to chat "Use your _Cataclysm_ and aim for the broach!" who nodded in reply before dodging some more " _ **CATACLYSM "**_ He called out ladybug jumped down for backup as he aimed at the broach but the Akuma was smart just before he managed to hit the broach he placed one of his "cry bombs" in front of his hand.Ladybug Jumped back with what happened next.

Cataclysm flared around the bomb and the liquid merged with the Cataclysm considering it was a full power bomb filled with dark magic,Causing Chat to call out in pain as a power like a electric shock burst round his body,he felt dizzy,Eyes fading to black before falling to the ground with a dull thud fingers and feet twitching uncontrollably.

Suddenly it all went black.

 

* * *

The Akuma laughed histericly as if the best thing on earth which made ladybug roll her eyes drastically as he flew away showing off by rubbing the pin.a growl rumbled in her throat.A few moments after she hesitantly turned round to see her little kitty cat out of it clearly Unconscious,His ears where pinned down and his body lay limp like a rag doll. His breathing heavy.Her lucky vision came into play The masarge shop around the corner glowed.Why there? She didn't question it further and knocked on the door twice after grabbing chat and layer him bridal style in her arms to her a surprise a short Asian man,who looked old and wise hurried them in and locked the door again.He looked at ladybug and Chat with concern "What happened ladybug? "He asked as she inhaled before speaking "It's a long story." she started.

After explaining what had happened he gave a sympathetic look and asked her to place him on the mat.He hummed and turned to ladybug "His aroara needs to be resorted whatever magic that villan has is powerful.Just be thankful it was only one more could of been deadly I will try my best to fix it.But we still have no idea what the real magic is I'm just resorting the dark magic part not the villans power " He explained to her and she nodded thankfully"sir how do you know so much about miraculous aroara? " She asked "Let's say someone.had to give you the miraculous.do you remember the day you helped me you proved your worthiness for this Miraculous because Paris needed hero's as soon as my Kwamii Wayzz alarmed me nooroo was being used for evil "He replied which was met with silence.She had to trust him.She had no other choice. "Come back in a half hour or so he should be fixed to my abilitys by then. Oh and wait at least 2 days to fight The villan again it could cause something bad to happen." Fu said to Ladybug who tilted her head in.confusion as Chats  miraculous gave out another beep."Won't he be detranformed?"She asked.

"I trust you ladybug.And I trust you with the identitys."Fu replied

She nodded and headed out the door

She hoped Chat was OK in the hands of the master.but now she had to wait a painstakingly long 30 minutes

How would she survive knowing either chat wouldn't be OK or she would soon know his identity 

that night would mark something new for chat too.

What?

you may ask 

Ladybug would of asked the same thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to The lady's chaton who knows


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette worries over her kitty and Adrien has no idea how he ended up with a short Asian Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING  
> last week I was kinda busy with it being my last week before summer holidays.  
> Anyway onto chapter 3 next chapter u will see where the Book title comes into play :D

ladybug zipped from roof to roof each one different In its own way.She wasn't worrying about transforming Back-she didn't need to she didn't use lucky charm but her worries where on her little Ally cat who was in a way sleeping soundly with a man of whom she hoped was trustworthy it was all down to fate now.

She Arrived at her small balcony that over looked the Beautiful city of Paris on it there was one seat a table and a few potted plants.She sighed as she jumped through the trapdoor and detranformed.She released her transformation and sighed as tikki floated next to her chosen,She herself was worried for Chat and Plagg.The last time a kwami absorbed too much dark energy and transformed He eventually fell into evil.Just thinking about it made tikki shudder she hoped it would never happen again.

Meanwhile Marinette had been setting up her games console and began to play ultimate mecha strike III.It felt odd not playing with her dad or Adrien and especially with Adrien,her crush,She had managed to talk to for once and Actually gave him her own lucky charm.The memories still made her Smile as she glared up at the pictures of Adrien longingly.One day he would understand her feelings bit for now that would have to wait for she had bigger Fish or should I say Cats on her mind.She just hoped the luck of her Kwami and costume Was enough to see it through.

* * *

On the opposite side of town about 20 or so minutes later,Fu had done what was needed.now he just had to wait till Adrien got up to see If it had worked.Plagg had long since left the ring and was left exhausted from where he Had to control the blast of dark energy to his best and was now half heartedly looking for camebert.Thankfully Fu had been keeping a stash and plagg dived in face first eating a slice larger than his head.Some things never changed.

About 5 minutes later Adrien Awoke slowly only to be confused.Where was he?He looked down Gingerly to to see his suit had long since been used and was in his normal clothing as himself. **AS HIMSELF!** He suddenly panicked what if someone saw him detransform oh no this was a  _nightmare_.His eyes looked up to see a Short Asian man looking over him"Ah I see you are awake Chat But no need to panic your secret is safe with me.Even I Have a secret so just hang tight ladybug is coming soon."Somehow this man's soothing words calmed Adrien down as he sunk back into the mat.This would all be over soon he told himself. __

* * *

Marinette Checked her clock 4:30 pm.It was time to head out to check on chat and what The Master had done to help.But what hit her as well is that she was going to see Chat Detranformed.Marinette sighed It was now or never.

Brandishing her earrings she called out  **"Tikki,Spots on!"** Soon enough her suit materialised arround her.

"hold on chat I'm coming. Il be there very soon. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's sort again it's just mentioned to be a kind of middle gap filler chapter More Drama next chapter :3 which in going to upload later/tomorrow  
> Thanks all for reading again  
> catbug out


	4. A daydream within a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The title ACTUALLY makes sense  
> (considering I had to rewrite I actually like this chapter I'm better at Deep stuff than fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I'm sorry for not uploading when I said I would Bad sparky. _. I had to rewrite it in my notepad I hated the original so Yeh anyway enjoy!

The time came Marinette packed her things and made sure everything was good before checking on her Kwami before transforming again.

Asking a few citizens along the way she reached the area she and Chat had been fighting a mere hour ago.Where had butterCry gone? Was another question on her plate.

Looking left and right to make sure no one was following her she opened the door to the rustic Chinese House and shop.She was greeted by Fu who explained what to do and Told her to come through the door when she was ready.was she ready to know?Was this a big mistake? What if he hates me? What if...

She was abruptly taken out of her train of thought as a black cat-like creature alot like tikki floated next to her it had a piece of cheese in its paws."ah you must be ladybug Nice to meet you in person."it said "I'm Plagg Kwami of chaos and bad Luck the kwami of the black cat ring." Plagg said in a cocky manner before devouring the cheese in its paws before shouting "FU WHERES THE CAMEBERT AGAIN? "with that it zipped off Ladybug heard plagg mutter through the door "Cheese didn't you hear me I need Camebert."She had to sniffle a giggle for a small sprite it had alot of attitude.

After a few minutes she hesitantly turned the golden door nob that looked like a turtle?anyhow she slowly pushed the heavy door of where she had been when tikki needed to be healed.She never payed that attention before to realise that.

Eventually she entered the room the dusk rays beginning to settle into the small room.Fear spreading again she shut her eyes leaving Fu and Adrien Confused whereas plagg was quite enjoying everyone's faces.Adrien was the first one to gain enough courage to speak "H..hey Bugaboo Did you miss your Tom cat?" Marinette couldn't help but groan "such a flirt."she muttered."what's wrong Cat got your tongue?"He replied playfully earning a louder groan from ladybug as she fluttered her eyes open looking up.

Gorgeous green without the cat eye part met with bluebell blue.there was a awkward moment of silence but ladybug pulled back in shock and mouthed "Adrien "Fu decided to speed things along who could Blame him he really needed to check on his tea "Ladybug do you think it would be fair to reveal yourself?"Fu asked and she nodded nervously and became still.

Adrien waved a hand in frount of her face as she came back from Marinette land and released her transformation but immediately regretted it as she hid behind a shelf.Adrien shrugged ****

**crash!**

A small clay pot landed on her head and that caught the attention of Adrien as he crept round. there he saw a a Small crouched version of Marinette with pieces of clay in her disheveled hair as she laughed nervously."Hey don't worry m'lady there's nothing to be scared of. "Adrien cunfurtly said as he offered his hand to help her up."Let's talk about this outside.PLAGG WHERE LEAVING. "Adrien called to his Kwami.Plagg whined about his Camebert but he didn't mind.

All Marinette could think was: _Someone hold me up I'm going to fall down my all time crush was My Bcfpf (best crime fighting partner forever) and how long has been flirting with me AND HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN REJECTING HIM?this is a **Nightmare**._

Somehow she managed to get her nurves together and they chatted all the way to The bakery.Sun on the peak of setting in the background as they reached the bakery.Adrien kissed her forehead before Saying his goodbyes leaving a blushing Marinette to enter the bakery.

Plagg and Adrien Had casual chitchat when at 5:23 pm Exactly everything whent downhill.The sunset completely leaving the eary lampposts to flicker on the puddles rippled in the weak lighting from last night's rain.Plagg and Adrien Where laughing when Abruptly Adriens Laughter Became coughing as he fell to the ground it abruptly stopped but something was off he was paralysed on the spot and his eyes where very much like Cats except they where purple and he was detranformed.Plaggs eyes whent from cynical to horror in the matter of seconds he only had one choice.Enter his train of thought (A.N:Yeh in my opinion Kwami can do that not happy? SHOOT ME XD)

* * *

_A blonde haired woman of fair beauty Stood before Adrien Her gourous green olive eyes shone in the daytime sun and she looked like she was doing something Packing? for what? And when had she come back from where we assume Tibet?_

_"Muma? "Adrien asked His voice was younger and higher much like an infant version of himself._

_"what?"Her voice was colder and crueler than he remembered Much like his father._

_"Why are you leaving (again)?"Young Adrien asked_

_"To get away from you You are nothing but a nuisance YOU RUINED MY PERFECT MARIAGE WITH YOUR FATHER. and he doesn't care about you I even recommended to shut you out."Her harsh tone made him wince._

_"I thought you loved me like the time we played aeroplanes.played with Gigi the horse at aunties?"Adrien asked_

_"Nothing but worthless memories."She replied slamming the case shut which made him wince again as she slammed the door leaving him and his dad alone._

_Little did they know a small kwami was watching in the corner._

_"Well I'm going to leave you here son you don't even deserve to be called Adrien or whatever we named you.Your just a waste of space ."his father said shutting the door behind him leaving Adrien all alone Is this the real reason-It seemed real it had to be right?_

_He sat in the corner his eyes felt heavy.Had this all Been his fault and he didn't even know_

_Plagg felt bad that wasn't the truth the truth was she was Madam.Peacock and the real reason she left was to protect Adrien from crocks and criminals who tried to attack her family.It suddenly hit plagg This is butterCrys power.With that he floated down to The sad Looking Adrien._

_"AH ITS A CAT A MOUSE A CATMOUSE! "Adrien called out and plagg mentaly facepalmed._

_"look the names plagg im your kwami I grant the power of destruction remember? "Plagg asked_

_The small Adrien nodded in confusion. MAJOR DEJA VU._

_Plagg suddenly had an idea He felt cruel but if He **killed** Adrien in a Nightmare it would end it He hoped._

_He led the young Adrien to the balcony and Pushed him off as he winced but it seemed to work._

* * *

Plagg flew out and looked at a dazed Adrien.What happened plagg? He asked.

"Nightmares.That's butterCrys power!"Plagg called "idk how we stop them entirely but I do know how to end them."He said

"How?" Adrien Asked 

"by killing you in your Nightmare. "Plagg said flatly 

Adrien gulped this wasn't going to be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any1 read my fic? XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D all comments are appreciated since I know where I'm going right and wrong.Thank you and good day/night  
> Bug out =D


End file.
